Brisingr (book)
Brisingr BRIS-ing-gr, the third book of the Inheritance Cycle, will be released on September 20, 2008 at 12:01 AM. Author Christopher Paolini previously targeted to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date was pushed back to 2008, and Book 4 was announced. The name of the series was changed from the Inheritance Trilogy to the Inheritance Cycle. On January 16, 2008 the title of book three was released as Brisingr. "Brisingr" (meaning Fire) is the first word from the Ancient Language that Eragon used. Concerning Brisingr, Paolini said, "In this new book, it will be revealed to be even more meaningful than even Eragon could have known." One must not forget that the titles of the first two books in the cycle were directly related to major characters so it is likely that Brisingr will directly relate to a character, new or old. Synopsis Oaths Sworn . . . loyalties tested . . . forces collide. Following the colossal battle against the Empire's warriors on the Burning Plains, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, have narrowly escaped with their lives. Still there is more at hand for the Rider and his dragon, as Eragon finds himself bound by a tangle of promises he may not be able to keep. First is Eragon's oath to his cousin Roran: to help rescue Roran's beloved, Katrina, from the evil clutches of the Ra'zac. But Eragon owes his loyalty to others, too. The Varden are in desperate need of his talents and strength - as are the elves and dwarves. When unrest claims the rebels and danger strikes from every corner, Eragon must make choices - choices that take him across the Empire and beyond, choices that may lead to unimagined sacrifice. Eragon is the greatest hope to rid the land of tyranny. Can this once-simple farm boy unite the rebel forces and defeat the king? Rich with a thoughtful examination of Eragon's maturing psyche, "Brisingr" explores how Eragon must come to terms with his role as a leader and the moral obligations that weigh heavily upon his young shoulders as a Dragon Rider."'' Certain (or Probable) Information * The Rock Of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. There is also a strange formation directly South-East of Helgrind. * Eragon can learn how to take energy from fire. ( Brisingr ) * Probably Galbatorix takes energy from Urgals.(That's how he's growing in power) * The presence of Nasuada and Ajihad hints at a world beyond Alagaesia. * The cover of the 3rd book will feature the gold dragon Glaedr. * An important character will die in the closing chapters of the book. * A Spoiler has been released on the official inheritance site stating that Eragon will meet a god in this book. * It is possible that "Empire" may be the title for Book 4 because Paolini was leaning towards this title for the third book before the series became a four book cycle. *Because the third book was split into two volumes, some of these details may appear in the fourth book instead of the third. *There will be a battle at the end of the book. * In March 2003, Christopher Paolini was interviewed by shurtugal.com and he revealed the following information: **At the end of Eldest, the Varden still favor Nasuada in terms of leadership, but in the third book, this might change. **In the third book it will be revealed if Saphira ever finds a mate. **Elva, along with "every other character," will have an important role to play. *How Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, matured so quickly will be explained. *The nature of the spirits that sorcerers summon will be revealed; already it has been stated that they are not the souls of sentient creatures returned from the afterlife. *More of the Dwarf culture will be revealed. *When Eragon had his fortune told by Angela in Book 1, it is stated that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return (this is mostly probable for Book 4!) *On May 12, 2008 a spoiler video was released on www.Shurtugal.com that Eragon will meet "an enemy that laughs a lot, and not in a good way." *In a July 1, 2008 newsletter from alagaesia.com, Paolini revealed that Brisingr will have a subtitle: "The Seven Promises of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular ". *On July 14, 2008, a third spoiler was released on Alagaesia.com, stating that "In Brisingr, one of the characters will become pregnant". Speculation There is a possibility that Roran might become the new Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". Though it is more likely the rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider, because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira. Therefore, it is quite probable that Arya will be the next rider, since she is an elf and a female, and Eragon constantly lusts after her. Information that would support Arya as the new rider is that her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon (but this all seems more likely to happen in Book 4.) Paolini states that when someone, elf or human, bonds to a dragon, their magic automatically changes to the dragon's color, regardless what it might have previously been. Even so, other fans seem to disregard that statement, due to the fact that Arya was heavily criticised. "Antis" claim that Arya will be the next Rider because of her Mary Sue status--as the already-perfect elven warrior-princess-magician, Paolini is likely to add yet another accomplishment to the list. Orik the Dwarf is unlikely to be the next, because the pact of the dragons only involves humans and elves. In response to disputes over Arya's already having touched the last egg, in Eldest, it is mentioned that Arya was born a year before the Fall. Oromis mentions that all elves were brought to the eggs "at the age of twenty". By the time Arya was twenty, the eggs would no longer be in the elves' hands, thereby invalidating claims that she has already come in contact with the eggs. Although it is still possible the green egg has hatched,to Arya or not, as the egg-thief fled before anyone had contact with him and could have stolen the green egg for the elves. One of the plot points hinted at by the author was the pregnancy of a major character. Furthermore, whether or not Saphira finds a mate is also mentioned, leading to the possibility that its is in fact Saphira who gets pregnant. It is Already known that Eragon and Roran venture to Helgrind to rescue Katrina. If they succeed, it could mean a happy reunion for her and Roran. Also, the fact that the Green dragon was removed from the cover due to the 3rd book being split in two. However since katrina has already slept with Roran it is more likely that Katrina will be the one getting pregnant. The "Vault of Souls" may have something to do with how Murtagh's mind contained many voices as well as how he and Thorn were able to rival Eragon after such a short period of time. The Speculated answer is that by somehow "consuming" or in-taking souls or something of that sort, the recipient gains their experience or more power. This may also satisfy the question of Galbatorix's ever-increasing power. Concerning the location of the vault, several seemingly suitable options arise. The Razac's lair in Helrind is possible, if this is so, then it may be them who supply the vault with souls as well as providing a safe, convenient place for Galbatorix. It is possible that Galbatorix does not actually have possession, in which case, the Spine, seems possible. Unresolved plot threads * In one of Eragon's dreams it shows elven ships leaving a shoreline while one last elf stays behind and cries. What does this mean? One possible reason is that it could be the elves leaving Alalea for Alagaesia. If so, then why did they leave and who was the one who stayed behind? * Eragon's dream where he and a female rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons that are speculated to be Saphira with Thorn or the green dragon. * Nasuada's mother - who was she? * The location of the and Vault of Souls. When Eragon reached out to touch the mind of Murtagh he didn't feel one mind but multiple minds - maybe the magic that made them strong was taking the persons mind into yours and increasing your experience and strength. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to his death, though unlikely as it is also predicted by Angela that Eragon will live forever or for a long time) * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. Bear in mind that Brom told Eragon what these words meant and also to use them "in great need". * The fate of Roran. * The identity of the blind beggar who could speak to Solembum but asked not to have his fortune read. * The fate of Nasuada- the Varden favor Nasuada in terms of leadership at the end of Eldest, but Paolini has hinted that in Book 3 this might change. * Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn's true names. * Saphira's mate. Possibly Thorn or the green dragon. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * The new Dragon Rider * The fate of Oromis and Glaedr. * The fate of Murtagh. Will he and Thorn survive? * Information about Tornac (Murtagh's old friend and trainer) will be revealed. * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves. * Eragon's promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia? * The name of the Ancient Language. * The fate of Orik - named as Hrothgar's heir to Durgrimst Ingeitum. * Truths about the powers Galbatorix and now Murtagh have. * How Thorn grew so quickly while Saphira took so long to grow. * The weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree. * Whether Eragon still feels the same about Arya and what will happen between the two of them. * Whether there are real feelings between Murtagh and Nasuada. * The fate of King Orrin and Surda. * How Galbatorix continues to grow in power. * The identity of the person destined to die in the closing chapters of book. * How the Varden plan to get the last dragon egg, if it does not hatch for Galbatorix. * If Eragon will have a long awaited rematch against Murtagh being at full strength as opposed to fighting for hours before. * If the Grey Folk will appear. * If one of the Grey Folk is the god Eragon shall meet. * If the new title of the third book will affect one of the characters and if so, whom? * The truth about the woman Brom loved. * The name of Brom's sword. * The place from which Nasuada came from. * Ajihad's background. * Arya's background. * Solembum's and Maud's real names. * Whereabouts of the remaining four Rider swords which were kept by the family members of the Riders. * In what way Az Sweldn rak Anhûin will oppose Eragon. * If Eragon will ever visit the Urgal halls. * Angela's real age. * The real name of the Beor Mountains. * How Selena died. * More information about Brom's home in Kuasta. * Name and color of Galbatorix's first dragon. * Whether there are any hidden wild dragons to be found. * What lies to the east of Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains. * What Shruikan's fate will be when and if Galbatorix's hold over him is broken, and what would happen to him if Galbatorix will die. * If the elves will ever forge Eragon a new sword. * The identity of King Evandar's murderer. * The identity of the dragon-egg thief and why they chose to flee on their own rather than giving Saphira's egg to the Varden. * The meaning of Blagden's riddle, when Eragon asks the raven if he knew his father. * Whether Blagden really knows Eragon's father. If so, then how does Blagden know? * How Oromis escaped from Galbatorix after being tortured and having his magic-using abilities weakened tremendously. * Was Morzan Eragon's father? * Whom is the female who gets pregnant and who is the father? Excerpt *See Light and Shadow. See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' *Book 4 *Brisingr and Book 4 Suspected Outcomes External links * http://www.eragonhq.com/Eragon_Headquarters/Home.html - Fan site * Alagaesia.com, Official site * Shurtugal.com - Fan site USA * Brisingr.net - Fan Outlet USA * Eragon1.net - Fan site CZ/SK * Shadeslayer.com - Fan site USA * Eragons.com - Fan site Spain * Saphira.pl - Fan site PL * Eragon.atw.hu - Fan site HU * Brisingr.info - Fan site * http://www.cluberagon.myhosting247.com - Fan Site es:Brisingr nl:Brisingr (boek) * http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780375826726 Publishing site